Lost in Confusion
by DarkChain
Summary: When Ciel gets ill, Sebastian decides to take care of him by himself instead of getting a doctor. But some things don't go as anyone could have predicted... [just a tiny bit of Ciel/Seb ;)] Three-shot
1. Diminution

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This is the first story I'm posting. It has very slight Ciel/Seb. I hope you don't mind :)

I'm sorry for every mistake I made but I'm not a native speaker so I have an excuse ;) This is going to be a three-shot and I will update the rest as soon as I can ;) Alright, here we go~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (sadly :( )

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diminution**

_Most people only know how precious their friends are, when they think they've lost them._

_But things once lost can't be returned... Right?_

White snowflakes tickled down from the black clouded night sky. It was totally moonless and only one star was twinkling through the clouds, almost like a single tear shed by the sky.

Ciel watched the play of the falling snowflakes from inside his manor. The garden all around was already covered in a white blanket of snow. The boy sighted and rested his tired head against the icy window.

I stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around and order me to prepare him for the night. But the young Master didn't face me. He just leaned at the window with a glassy look in his saphire blue eye. „Are you alright, young Master? ", I asked him, now slightly concerned. I really hoped he hadn't one of his weak moments. „I'm fine", the young Master answered, his voice surprisingly fragile. „I'm just a bit...sleepy."

Ciel finally turned around and I happened to notice the dark circles under his eyes. Was he lacking sleep, by any chance? He looked into my eyes and they seemed so innocent yet so broken. The young Master blinked a few times and he turned his gaze away from me. I couldn't help but give a slight smile at that.

I followed Ciel to the king sized bed and helped him to undress. I softly ran my fingers over his pale and soft skin while putting on his nightshirt. As the young boy finally layed down on his bed he sighed in exhaustion while I brushed some strands of hair out of his face. I sensed that Ciel flinched at the touch of my cold skin. That actually made me smirk, I watched as the young Master fell asleep within a minute and blew out the candles. „Good night, young Master. " He snuggled into his soft pillow and I left the dark room, still smirking. How delectable, I thought and my red eyes glanced as I walked through the quiet dark corridor.

The next morning I had to wake the young Master earlier as usual because a visitor would come today. I just entered his room without knocking, he wouldn't hear me anyway.

Ciel was always so tired in the morning he really should go to sleep earlier.

However, I pulled back the curtains on the windows to let in some light. As expected I heard a groan from the bed of my young Master. It was almost cute. Like a purring cat with soft blach fur and pink paws that would be perfect to squeeze and… (I think I just strayed away. Pardon me.)

Anyway I hurried to the bed to fully wake him up. „Nnn... Sebastian... To...Early...", he mumbled and pulled the bedcover back over his head. „My pardon, young Master, but you have to get up now. We shall await a guest today.", I explained to him calmly.

I heard a sigh from under the bedcover and the young Master stuck out his face.

He looked tired and his hair was disheveled in all directions.

„Alright", he said and sat up straight in his bed. „Sebastian I-achoo!" Slightly startled I stopped dressing him. „Young master...? " I asked concerned. „It's nothing. I just-achoo! Hey, Sebastian have-achoo- you broght some-achoo- filthy cat in-achoo-here? ", Ciel managed to say between his sneezing.

I smirked knowingly and instantly received a glare from my Master. He sure is short tempered some times. I laid my hand over my chest and looked at him seriously. „I may not lie to you so you can be sure, young master. I did not bring a cat here against your will." He looked at me suspiciously but nothing beside a sneeze came out of his small mouth. A chuckle escaped me but I hid it qucikly.

„May I assume that you have caught a cold? If so, I should call a doctor immediately."

The young Master tilted his head slightly as if he would consider this option. After a while he smiled impudent and gave me his answer. „Very well. Call a docter, Sebastian, and cancel todays-achoo- appointment." I smirked at him slightly amused.

Sometimes he really was just a child.

Calling a doctor just so he could stay in bed all day. Typical. I bowed to him and my red eyes glowed in the light of the new dawn. „Yes, my lord.", I answered correctly while putting the white soft blanket back over his small body. He instantly turned around in bed and went back to his steady deep breathing. It seemed like he was sleeping again. I headed out of his room, closing the door quietly because I was trying not to wake him. I immediately headed downstairs to the telephone to call a doctor.

On my way through the giant mansion I heard something like an explosion coming from the kitchen. I sighed in annoyance. These stupid servants were already causing a ruckus this early in the morning!

And Ciel was ill after all, he really needed to rest properly. Now slightly disturbed (I would look after the three idiots later) I picked up the phone and dialed the number of London's best doctor. I waited for a while until I heard the voice of an old man. „Good day, Doctor Cooper here. Who is there? "I quickly answered in the correct manner. „Good day Doctor Cooper. Here is the butler of the Phantomhive household. I must inform you that my master has fallen ill. I would like you to come over and take care of him" A short silence came up, followed by an embarrassed clearing of the throat by the doctor. „I really am terribly sorry, Sir, but I am totally booked up for today. If you could wait for tomorrow..." I interrupted him and replied. „My apologies Doctor Cooper but if this is the case I assume I shall take advantage of a qualified doctor. Good day. "I fast hang up the phone and sighed again.

Stupid coward of a human. I knew perfectly fine that he wasn't booked up for the whole day.

He just didn't want to come here. How foolish and annoying. Now I had to phone some other doctors... Or I could take care of the young master by myself! I guess it would work out better this way anyway. I'm one hell of a butler after all.

After I canceled the appointment with the chairman of the Trading company (he wasn't pleased with the excuse I made) I went back up to my master's bedroom.

As I opened the door I found him sleeping. He seemed fairly calm and innocent but as I gave him a closer look I noticed some symptoms that he wasn't feeling well. There were some tiny sweat drops on his forehead and his cheeks were as red as if he was blushing. I hoped he wouldn't run a fever. That would be very disturbing and a waste of time. In addition I noticed that his eyelids fluttered so obliviously he wasn't sleeping well. Slowly I leaned over him and laid my cold hand at his cheek. It was burning, so he really ran a fever after all, a high one at that. Just as I wanted to remove my hand, the young master woke up and suddenly grabbed my hand out of nowhere. His glassy eyes focused on me and I received and instant glare. I questioningly raised my eyebrows and looked calmly back into his saphire blue and violet eyes.

„What are you doing? "He mumbled half asleep. „My apologies young master" I replied „I am just checking your temperature. " He looked at me not understanding. „What about-achoo- the doctor? " I smiled at him nicely (I thought) and answered. „He wasn't available. If you don't mind I would recommend that I may take care of you instead." He sighed and laid back into his huge pillow. (Why did he always look so terribly tired...? There is no way I could understand, demons don't sleep after all.)

„Very well. Wait, you said something about taking my temperature..."he mumbled and his glassy eyes blinked, trying to stay open. „That's right. It seems like you run a high fever. The preparations for your cure shall be taken immediately. " I said firmly and bowed slightly before I wanted to leave again. „Sebastian...Please-achoo-wait a second..."

I turned around and smiled to Ciel. „What is the matter, young master?" For a second he looked a little lost as if he didn't know what to say. „I want... No, it's nothing"he said and pulled the blanket back over his head again. (Was it my imagination, or had his blush deepened just a second ago...?) „Alright, young master. If this is all, I may begin the preparations now."I heard sneezing from the bed and smirked as I left Ciel alone in his room. How sweet he sometimes was (Of course I just meant his taste).

As I went downstairs the three stupid servants came into my view. „Sebastian! ", they were screaming and I sighed again. Had they always to be so noisy? They behaved just like little kids. (Clumsy, annoying, loud and clinging.)

„Shht! The young master is sleeping" I said trying to stop their babbling. They instantly stopped and looked at me stupidly. „But isn't it already noon?", Bard asked while chewing on his cigarette. „The young master is ill so I want you to be quiet. Be quiet." I said as a warning. „He just said it twice..." Finnian mumbled under his breath and Maylene nodded in agreement. „Just do it like Tanaka, alright? " I said and looked at the old man drinking his green tea. „Hohoho"(Something was definitely wrong with this human. If he even was one...)

„YES, SIR! ",the three Idiots answered loudly and saluted to me. I felt a vein popping out at me head. „Be quiet! " I whispered angrily and shot them a glare. „We're sorry, Sebastian..." ,they cried (just as loud as their screaming before!). „It's alright just go to town and run some errands or something like that..." I said, just hoping they would do that, and walked straight past them into the kitchen.

As I saw the burned or rather exploded looking mess of a dinner I sighed again. Now this really wasn't a day I could call pleasant. I immediately started to clean the kitchen up. My plans were to make a chicken soup for the young master and then some wrap envelops to cease his fever. I began to cook the soup with the best ingredients I had for disposal and I made it just like a human, especially Ciel, would find it delectable. I worked efficiently and abnormal fast because I wanted to get back to the young master's side as soon as possible. Who would now what could happen to him? (He always got into trouble. His specialty was getting captured.)

I had soon finished the chicken soup and prepared the envelops as I heard a strange sound coming from the young master's bedroom. It was a disgusting noise that made a chill run down my spine. I instantly knew what happened. Ciel was throwing up. I grabbed all the stuff on the tablet and hurried upstairs the bedroom.

As I opened the door a smell of vomit rose to my sensitive nose. It actually kind of hurt in my stomach and I felt a strange feeling dwelling up inside me. (Of course demons don't get sick or vomit so it had to be something else.) As fast as I could I hurried to the king sized bed of the young master und instantly saw the poor figure of his hunching up in the bed.

The floor where I stood was full of vomit and Ciel choked. He really looked terrible. His skin was paler than ever. (It was just as pale as mine.) And he had pitch black circles around his eyes. The area around his mouth was smudged of vomit and spit. He looked almost terrifying. He was sweating heavily; his shirt was already completely soaked. "Young master…" I whispered very concerned. His condition was worse than I would have expected. "S-sebastian…" he gasped and I noticed that he was shaking violently. He looked so breakable and fragile… I felt a strange feeling; a mixture of longing and pity.

I quickly threw the bedcover away and lifted the young master up into my arms. He coughed and it sounded like his lungs were about to burst from exertion. I stroked his hair soothingly and I felt that Ciel slowly relaxed. "Don't worry, young master. I shall protect you and take care of you. You will be alright, I promise." , I explained to him gently. He looked up to me and his eyes seemed even bigger than usuall.

"I…trust you…", he said weakly and rested his head against my chest. I felt the warmth and the shivering coming from him. There was another strange feeling dwelling up inside me. (I couldn't possibly be ill too, now could I?) I decided to carry my miserable young master into the bathroom first to clean him and cool him down a bit.

As I walked down the corridor with Ciel hunched up in my arms I heard a faint noise coming from outside. I looked out of the window into the garden. It was snowing again and the sun already was at its highest point in the sky. As I looked closer I saw a small figure standing under a snow covered tree.

I frowned at the shadow that leaned against the tree. I quickly recognized him but I really didn't want to meet exactly that person now but he surely would come and annoy me anyway, sooner or later.

Although he had never come to the mansion; we had just met by coincidence (or something like that). So why was he here now while my master was heavily ill? Why was Grell Sutcliff leaning at a tree in this garden? (Grinning like an idiot and babbling about meeting Sebby. Grrr. Maybe I should kill an annoying red dressed grim reaper today?)

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, that was the first part :) I'm open for everything you have to say about this story and I hope you liked it :)

Thanks to everyone that read this chapter and is going to reviem:) I would love to hear what you think

Anyway, see you next chapter! Have a good time :)

~DarkChain~


	2. Obliteration

**A/N: **First of all, huge thanks to everyone who followed or favourited my story :) I was really happy to see that someone liked it :D

Another thanks to **Tanya, XxLillixX **and **LittleMissMexx **for their kind reviews :) That was really nice of you!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji :(

* * *

Why was Grell Sutcliff leaning at a tree in this garden? (Grinning like an idiot and babbling about meeting Sebby. Grrr. Maybe I should kill an annoying red dressed grim reaper today?)

Anyway, I decided that the well-being of the young master was more important than that bloody idiot in the garden. He could very well wait. (Or just go away!)

I carried Ciel into the bath room while he was still clinging to my chest. (How cute…^-^)

His unpleasant smell of sweat and vomit burned into my nose so it obviously would be the best to bath him first. I now just held him in one arm and with the other I let some water into the bath tub. I made the water rather cold because the fever seemed to get into a critic state. I had to cool down Ciel as fast as possible.

When the tub was filled, I gently took the young masters clothing off and he started shivering again. He seemed to be cold but his body was burning hot. I didn't really want to give him a shock so I had to warn him of the cold water.

"Young master…?" I asked, concerned that he couldn't focus on me. His glassy eyes turned to me und he blinked a few times until he realized the situation. He instantly blushed as he noticed that he was leaning against me, totally naked.(I like it when he is embarrassed. That's just so much more cute) He tried to back down a few steps but he was so dizzy that I had to catch him before he hit the floor.

"You shouldn't move too much, young master" I said and smirked slightly. "W-what are we doing here, S-sebastian?" he asked confused and looked at me with big eyes. "I was just going to bath you but it will be very cold. I just wanted to warn you." I explained to him. "Al-alright. I'm prepared" Ciel mumbled and closed his eyes in acceptance. I just nodded and lifted him firmly into the tub.

As his pale skin touched the icy water his eyes snapped open and his body tensed. I placed him into the water and he instantly began to shiver even harder than before. "I-it's c-c-cold!" he complained and looked at me with angry eyes. (He really is fast, isn't he?)

"I told you so, young master." I informed him firmly and just gave him a smile. "B-but why i-is it so c-cold!?" he asked not understanding. (Incredibly fast, isn't he?) "It's to lower you're temperature. It already reached a critic height." I explained while I started to wash him. "O-oh. I u-understand." he mumbled. "My mind i-is already c-clearing." I smiled satisfied. The cold bath was working. (of course it was)

We both fell silent as I continued to wash him. After the young master was dressed again, I carried him back to his chambers. As I firmly laid him down onto the bed, his eyelids fluttered and he seemed to drift away into sleep. I gently wrapped the blanket tight around his small body and laid my hand on top of his burning forehead. The fever had gone down just a tiny bit and that wasn't an acceptable state.

I looked up my ill master with a frown and thought about what to do next. If I didn't hurry, his life could be dangered. This clearly wasn't an option. Maybe I should use some special medicine? It couldn't make it worse, now could it? I smiled determined at Ciel another time and headed downstairs. To get the herbs that I would need, I had to pay a short visit to the woods. I just wanted to leave the manor as I remembered an annoyance in the garden, which I had to get rid of. I really wasn't in the mood right now. That reaper had to wait, because the young Master was much more important. (And I really didn't want to deal with that pathetic idiot)

I now decided to hurry even more and headed to the woods in just a second.

As fast as I could, I gathered all the herbs that I needed and went back to the manor once again. As I avoided that grim reaper again I hurried into the kitchen through the back entrance. I decided quickly to brew the herbs into Ciel's tea, because that would be the easiest way to infuse it to him.

I was finished in less than a second and sighed in relief. The young master's illness was going to be over soon. (Maybe it was a little more exhausting than I previously thought. Too both of us) I smiled slightly as I carried the tea cart up to the young masters chambers. As I entered his room, I found the young master sleeping. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile, so small and innocent. (He certainly doesn't seem innocent if you know his true nature)

I found myself smiling at him and my hand found its way to his head. His forehead was still pretty hot but at least he seemed to have taken a good amount of sleep. I began to gently stroke his hair and whispered into his ear. "Young master, it's time for your medicine…" His eyes snapped open immediately and his they were all clear again so he was getting better already.

Ciel looked at me like he was going to say something but I noticed a slight shaking of his head. Was something wrong with him? Maybe… (I can't understand emotions after all so I didn't notice what it really was…) The young master seemed to have focused again and looked at the tea on the tablet. "What kind of tea is that, Sebastian? It-achoo-smells strange, somehow." Ciel said with a rough voice. I nodded and served the tea to him.

"This is indeed no ordinary tea. It's a special mixture of herbs to cease fever and remove the bacteria from your body." Ciel looked at the tea suspiciously and turned up his nose at the smell. "Very well", he said and took the cup out of my hands. After a moment he took a small sip and grimaced as the taste spread through his mouth. "Well, this is kind of disgusting" he spat and eyed my angry. Then he sighed and looked back at the tea.

"But if it helps…" Ciel shrugged his shoulders and took another tiny sip as- "SEBBBY! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE? WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND WE HAVE SOME FUN TOGETHER?" I shuddered and my mood went from 0 down to -10. (totally not my day) I sighed in frustration, I had totally forgotten about that idiot.

I felt Ciel's mocking glance at my back and I slowly turned around to him. He smiled slightly and amusement blinked in his eyes. "Well, shouldn't you-achoo- hurry down and take care of him? He is disturbing my healing process." I looked at him and sighed in defeat. "Yes my lord, I shall do so immediately"

When I arrived in the backyard, suddenly a flash of red came flying towards my. Out of reflex (and common sense) I stepped aside and Grell Sutcliff landed face down in the snow beside me. "Ouch! What are you doing, Sebby?" The red dressed grim reaper grumbled as he lifted himself up from the cold ground.

I really wasn't in the mood to talk let alone fight with this disturbing idiot. "What are you here for?", I asked him emotionless and received a seemingly hurt look from him. "Aww, don't be like that!" Grell smirked at me (he really has sharp teeth) and he winked what made me shudder once again. Disgusting…

"How about that, Sebby? I'm going to tell you why I'm here if you promise to spend a night with me" the idiot snarled and his tongue ran over his lips. If demons could vomit than I would have done it by now. "No." I said with a voice as cold as ice. "How about that, grim reaper: Tell me why you're here and I will spare your useless life." I wouldn't argue about this any longer. I had to get back to side of my young master. Grell's face fell and he looked upset. "You're no fun at all, Sebby. But if you wish so, I shall grant it." The grim reaper growled and brought out his 'death scythe' (Really, what was that thing anyway?)

I too prepared myself for a fight and rolled up my sleeves. I wouldn't want them to get dirty.

"Alright, I will stain you in beautiful red, Sebby" Grell said and smirked at me.

"My apologize, but I don't have time to deal with you" I growled back and rushed towards him. In the blink of an eye I stood behind him. As fast as I could, I grabbed his arm and pulled it into my direction until I heard a promising crunch. The grim reaper winced in pain as I broke his arm but he wouldn't give in like that.

He rushed his elbow behind into my stomach and I had to let go of his arm and back a few steps away. Grell used that chance and swung around, his death scythe flying towards my head. So he was serious now. I quickly made a back flip and dashed out of the range of his weapon. A few strains of hair flowed through the air and I sighed disappointed. My hair was a mess now.

I looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was already setting. "Look, Sebby! The sunset! Isn't that romantic?" This idiot was beginning to giggle and zoned out. (I really didn't want to see his daydreams. Shudder.) But that was my chance.

I jumped into the cold air and landed right above Grell. My hands laid themselves around his neck and I used the energy from my previous jump to press them together. While I choked Grell Sutcliff I heard a desperate scream from inside the manor.

"SEBASTIAN! HELP ME, YOU IDIOT!" Ciel's screamed like he was in pain and I heard some different noises as well. What the hell was going on here?

I loosened my grip on Grell's throat. He started to laugh with a rough voice and finally started to talk. "I came here…to collect Ciel Phantomhives soul." No…way… My mind went totally blank and I stared at the grim reaper furiously.

"What is killing him?!" I screamed into his face, my aura changing into pure rage. I saw fear shining in Grell's eyes but I didn't care. With shaking hands the grim reaper opened his book and began to read. "Ciel Phantomhive died at the age of thirteen. Cause of the death: Allergic reaction to the herb 'Tenebris Catena'."

No. No, this couldn't be happening. Ciel couldn't die just like this! I, Sebastian, was the only one that would end his life! This was for sure. But…Practically I was ending his life. Indirect. It's my fault… I gave him those damn herbs! How could I make a mistake like that…? It is my fault... My damn fault! Argh, I'm feeling strange... What is that...?

I really didn't understand. Full of rage I punched Grell into the face.

"Don't you dare taking his soul!", I yelled and threw him so far away how I could. I would kill him later.

Breathing fast, I rushed into Ciel's chambers. He laid on his bed. The small figure not moving. I hurried to his side, to see that he was still alive. But his throat was swollen and he was crying. I kneeled down at the side of his bed and took his head into my shaking hands. (Why were they shaking? Why…)

He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "Sebastian…", he croaked and his voice was braking midway. "Young master…" I replied, my voice also shaking. Argh, this was so confusing. I couldn't think straight… I could hear Ciel's heartbeat but it slowed down bit by bit.

"You're an idiot. You broke… the contract…I won't let…you get away…with…that…" Ciel whispered and he slapped me across the face. But his hand was already so weak that it felt like he was petting me. (Maybe he was. He likes dogs after all) I gently stroke his hair and watched as his eyes closed slowly. I growled and laid my forehead at his.

"Don't die, young master. This game isn't fun at all. I know you aren´t a morning person but you have to wake up. I'm sorry…" I whispered into his ears and closed my eyes. It was all my fault… How could this be happening…? And…what ist that…? A feeling…

Silently, I listen to his heartbeat.

Bump, bump, bump, bump…bump…bump…bump…bump…

...

It stopped. Ciel Phantomhive had died.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Haha, this is a very nice end, don't you think so? :)

Now you HAVE to read on ;) Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

What do you think? Tell me! Just review ;)

See you next chapter and hve a good time ! :D

~DarkChain~


	3. Restoration

**A/N: **Wow, again so many reviews! Huge thanks to **LittleMissMexx, SivermilleniumXD, 26, promocat, James Birdsong, Tanya, Guest, Lady Missy **and **NightShadow1397**! You really motivated me! Here is the final act! (With much dialog and confusion!) Open the stage curtains!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji and today it snowed ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Restoration**

It stopped. Ciel Phantomhive had died.

My mind stopped. No thoughts. No feelings. Emptiness. But shouldn't a demon be like that? Cold? Empty? Only led be the desire of a soul? Then…

Why was it hurting…? Why did it feel so wrong…?

_Because it's your fault._

No. I would have killed him anyway. The pain…is just the loss of his soul.

_It isn't. You know that._

Then…What else would it be?

_You're feeling guilty. _

No. Maybe…a little. But guilt shouldn't hurt like that.

_Well, it's more. You don't want your Master to die._

That can't be it.

Wait…you talked in present. Then he is still alive?!

_Why so excited all of a sudden? I thought you didn't care._

I don't. It's just…I can have his soul back now.

_Really? Is that all? Don't you feel more…?_

Certainly not. Why would I? I'm a demon after all.

_Don't be stupid. Too stubborn…_

…? Well, just tell me if he is still alive, if you don't mind.

_No one can cheat the death. But no one can cheat a demon either. Or so they say._

What do you mean by that? Tell me in an instant.

_You sound like you want to threaten me. Hmpf. You can't. You would lose that game._

Wait… Who am I talking to anyway? Who are you? And…what exactly is going on here?

_Let's make it into a game. If you can guess who I am, then I will tell you what's going on._

That's difficult. I probably don't even know you.

_You do. Well, kind of. You have three guesses. Start._

How would I know? I have the feeling…Maybe you're the Undertaker…?

_…!_

Well, am I right? If so-

_You fool! This is ridiculous! I am nothing like this guy!_

My apologize. Did I hurt your feelings that bad?

_N-no! Forget it. Second guess._

If you don't mind I would appreciate it if we end this little game now.

_Hmpf. Very well. _

…

_…_

It would seem that we have nothing to talk about anymore. Why don't you just tell me who you are and what's going on?

_On one condition._

No more games.

_Yeah, yeah! Fine, I understood. Just answer this question: How do you feel about Ciel Phantomhive?_

I already told you. He was my master, my prey. I was his butler, to serve him and to protect him. But I failed. I broke the contract. That's all there is to say.

_I don't believe you!_

It is none of your concern anyway.

_It is… Or so I thought…_

Alright. I answered your question, now answer mine: Who are you?

_I am…_

_…_

_…Ciel Phantmhive's soul. _

My mind exploded. Full of thoughts. Full of feelings. Full of Confusion.

You're his soul?! How is it possible to talk to you?! Oh, how could I be so blind! Your taste… It's so pure yet so mellow. Full of hatred and revenge! Yet so sweet like an innocent child! Tell me! What is going on here? Argh, I can't stand it to be so near to you! It's driving me insane! I want-

_Shut up. You're disgusting. How dare you speak to me like that? I'm still your Master and you are my butler. The contract isn't broken yet…_

What do you mean by that?

_Don't interrupt me. The conditions of the contracts are clear. They aren't fulfilled yet, so I can't go into the afterworld. I'm stuck._

_But…you are still under the contract. So you have to do what I order._

_Understood?_

Yes, my lord… What should I do?

_Very well. You have to find a way to revive my body. Then everything will be back to normal. It's important that you hurry. If you don't…_

_Ciel Phantomhive will be forever lost._

I understand. I'm going to revive him-you?-as fast as I can. How much time is left?

_You have 2 hours. Not a second more. Now go._

Wait a moment. Will the young master remember this conversation?

_No, he won't. Unless I decide otherwise._

I…understand. I will take my leave now.

_Sebestian. I trust you._

Don't worry.

I silently opened my eyes. And instantly regretted it. The cold and motionless face of my young master was just before mine. His eyes were closed and he almost looked like he just slept. But he was dead. Again, I felt that strange feeling inside my stomach but I swallowed it back down. With slightly shaking hands, I stroked Ciel's hair and smiled. It wasn't my usual smirk but a sad smile.

Of course I didn't feel sad. Or so I thought but… Argh, this was getting more confusing with every second that went by. But now was not the time to think about something trivial as that. "Now, this really isn't my day. How often did I already think that?" I mumbled as I shifted my gaze away from my master.

Determined, I left him lying on his huge bed. He even looked smaller than usual… I looked out of the window and found a slowly rising sun. It was already morning again; time was really passing by fast.

"The young master is going to be hungry when he wakes up. I really have to start the preparations now." I whispered as I left the manor. Who would know more about the death if not a death god?

It definitely wouldn't end like that. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do as much as reviving my master?

Within a minute I arrived at the building with the sign, which was saying 'Undertaker'. A sighed and opened the creaking door. It was silent inside but I felt the Undertaker's presence. I made my way to a coffin at the back of the shop and knocked on it. The coffin opened slowly and a creepy laughter came out.

"My my, if this isn't a certain demon butler." The Undertaker crept out of the coffin, his long fingernails clutching the ebony cover. "Oh, the young Earl isn't here. Did something happen to him, by any chance?"

He continued to giggle and a smirk appeared on his face. "I think you already know what happened, Undertaker" I answered coldly. "I don't have the time to cope with you now." The Undertaker sighed in false disappointment and now stepped fully out of his coffin. "You're no fun at all… But I guess you are right. What do you want to know?" I silently considered how to ask my question.

"Tell me… How can I revive my Master? I know there has to be a way." I demanded and glared at the Undertaker impatiently.

Silence.

And then-

he bursted into laughter. The Undertaker held his stomach and seemed to never stopped laughing.

Rage filled my entire being and I couldn't control my voice any longer.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

The Undertaker instantly stopped laughing and looked at me questioningly.

"Huh? So you really think he is dead? I thought no one can cheat a demon, hehehe…."

Argh, confusing was still an understatement. I had no idea what was going on here… The Undertaker twirled a strand of hair around his finger and tried hard not to laugh. "I don't understand…" I admitted. Suddenly something like hope was dwelling up inside me. "But you said he isn't dead if I'm not mistaken!" I said and stared at him expectant.

A small chuckle escaped the Undertaker's mouth but he stayed serious.

"My my, if that isn't cute of you… You care about the well being of the young Earl really much, huh? But I don't want to torture you. At least not now, hehe… Anywaaaay, I'm going to tell you the whole story now, ready?"

I just nodded and waited silently for an explanation. There had to be something bigger going on if even the Undertaker was somehow involved…

"Alright. You talked to the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, didn't you? Well, almost everything he said was a lie."

"But why would the soul of the young Master tell my those lies?"

"Hehe, it's simple. He's playing one of his games with you. And he's a sadistic bastard."

"So…you mean he wanted to mess around with me? For what reason?"

"I can't answer that question. The young Earl would get mad at me, hehehe…"

"I see… Alright, talk on."

"The next step was to fake the young Masters dead. Therefore we needed the help of Grell Sutcliff. I must say, he played his role really well, even if he now has a broken arm… He saw which herbs you picked and then wrote them as cause of the death into his reaper book."

"But he was at the mansion long before that! How did he even know that I was going to get herbs?"

"Well, he had a dependable informant inside the mansion, who told him that you decided to take care of the young Earl by yourself."

"Who would that be? I sent the servants away and the young Master rested the whole time!"

"Hehehe… You overlooked someone. A certain old man. The informant was…Tanaka! Surprised?"

"Seriously? I knew that something was definitely wrong with this human...But… I heard the young Master's heartbeat stop. How do you explain this fact?"

"They say no one can cheat the death, but did you never hear of suspended animation?"

"Of course I did… But what was the cause of the suspended animation?"

"Well you see, the doctor you called earlier couldn't come because he was already under the service of the young Earl. He came when you were fighting Grell Sutcliff and injected the substance that would cause a heartbeat to stop, without killing the person."

"This is just getting more absurd… When did the young Master prepare all those things? He was ill the whole day, or was this staged too?"

"Hehe… He is a very good actor, isn't he? He even managed to vomit and get a fever! This is kind of impossible though…"

"I think I understand the whole story now… But wait, how could I talk to his soul? I've never heard of anything like that."

"I can't answer this, because there isn't a logical explanation. I guess some things just happen because we want them to happen."

"I see…What's your role in this whole thing?"

"I was the intermediary between the participants."

"Why all this expenditure? And how did the young Master convince you to do all this just to mess with me?"

"Well, Tanaka is his servant, he would do it anyway. As for Grell Sutcliff, I guess he just wanted to see you. The doctor was scared, I think, and for me…

I thought it was fun. Fufufu…"

"So the young Master is alive and currently sits in his mansion, laughing over me?"

"So it would seem. You should take your leave then."

I nodded and turned around to leave the Undertaker's shop. As I opened the door I sighed but nevertheless a smile appeared on my face. The young Master really was a brat… I walked through the snow back to the mansion.

Again, the sun had already risen to the highest point in the sky.

When I entered the mansion, a strange atmosphere lurked in the corners.I hurried to Ciel's chambers and knocked at the door.

"Come on in, Sebastian." I heard the young Master's voice and the amusement was clearly noticeable. My heart jumped a bit. I thought to never hear his voice again…

I instantly slammed the door open and my eyes searched for Ciel.

He sat on his bed, looking like he had just awoken. I smiled and hurried to his side.

"Sebastian, how was your day? Did anything interesting hap-"

I interrupted him by pulling his little body into a hug.

I could sense his surprise but also his appreciating. I wouldn't let him go for a while but then he seemed to get uncomfortable and I backed away.

"My apologize, young Master. I just…" the last part I whispered and Ciel instantly blushed. He was so cute. My precious little Master.

"Would you please explain to me why you did all this?" I asked and Ciel looked down.

He seemed to think and answered in well chosen words.

"I didn't really think anything when I planned this. It was just…that something inside me wanted to know…how you would react…if I would die. And…I was kind of surprised by what happened." I looked at him and his look was just as confused as mine. "Do you…remember the conversation between your soul and me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and looked at me with his big eyes.

"So…that really happened? I thought it must have been just my imagination…"

I shifted uncomfortably and looked out of the window. "I'm sorry…For what I said then. To have your soul is one thing, but to stay by your side is something entirely different. I wouldn't want you to die. I hope I don't have to take your soul soon. But when the time comes, I will definitely do it."

Ciel nodded and climbed out of his bed. "I trust you, Sebastian. Let me ask you something…" The young Master looked embarrassed and he walked to the window. "Sebastian, are we by any chance…friends?" he asked like he couldn't believe that he himself was saying something like that. I was startled for a second but then I smiled and walked to his side.

"I don't know. I never had the need to have a friend so I don't know how it feels to have one. But you can be sure of something. I will stay by your side and protect until the day I take your soul. Until this day, you can see me as your friend, if you want to do so."

Ciel nodded and rested his tired head against the icy window. I stood at his side.

Because this is where I belonged, as his butler and as his friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, and that's that. I hoped you liked my little story. I'm sorry if the whole thing is to unlogical :)

How about a final review? I hope you can read another story of me soon ;)

Have a good time, people!

~DarkChain~


End file.
